


Back In the Day

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [206]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean hates art, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s01e19 Provenance, Humor, M/M, Weechesters?, btw there's not an actual picture of art included in the story, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates art. He really, really hates art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 19 Provenance

"I hate art. I hate it, hate it, hate it."

"...Why?"

"It's so  _boring!_ And now, as you can see, it's deadly too."

"That's a stupid reason to hate art."

"No it's not. I've been at my fair share of museums with art and I hated every single one of them."

"Since when have you gone to an art museum?"

"I used to take you all the time when you were little. Physically and mentally. Don't you remember?"

"Not really."

"We used to pass museums all the time when we were in between jobs and you would beg Dad to take you. He almost always said no, but sometimes we would stop within walking distance of one and I would smuggle you out of the motel and take you when Dad was asleep or working or something."

"Oh."

"It was torture, You'd stare at every picture and sculpture for, like, fifteen minutes. You wouldn't move. I don't think you would even blink. You'd just stare and get all pissy when I'd suggest looking at something else. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't seemed so into it."

"Wow, that's... really sweet."

"I almost punched someone for you once. You really wanted to go to this museum that was having an exhibit on Greek Mythology. It was so expensive that it almost wiped out that credit card I stole from Dad, but you were begging to go so I took you anyway. You looked really happy until some douchenozzle got in front of you to look at some paintings and flipped out when you asked him to move. I remember him turning to me and telling me to-"

"-Watch your kid because he could touch the artwork and get his sticky fingers all over the pottery

"You remember that?"

"Kind of. I remember getting kicked out."

"I had to bribe you with a shit ton of ice cream to get you to stop crying."

"I never knew you did things like that when I was little."

"That whole period just kind of traumatized me. I've never wanted to look at another paint-"

"Thank you. For doing all that stuff."

"You're welcome, Sammy."

 


End file.
